all of these stars will guide us home
by kintsukuroi99
Summary: Mimpi buruk selalu menemukan jalan menuju alam bawah sadarmu, datang mengendap-endap pada detik-detik yang tak pernah kau perkirakan, dan Kei pikir ada beberapa kenyataan yang mengandung kengerian serupa. Kenyataan yang, terkadang, jauh lebih buruk dari mimpi semata. Apa yang bisa dilakukannya ketika kenyataan yang serupa mimpi buruk itu kembali mendatangi Yamaguchi? [Tsukki/Yama]
**all of these stars will guide us home**

Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi

.

.

.

 **i.**

Pertama kali mereka bertemu, Kei tak memiliki kesan yang berarti atas Yamaguchi Tadashi. Ia melempar tatapan tak peduli ketika mendapati anak lelaki tersebut menangis akibat ejekan demi ejekan yang datang dari teman-teman seumurannya, mata Kei memicing ketika ia menilai perilaku bocah-bocah tersebut, yang menjulang mengitari si bocah kecil di sebuah taman tak jauh dari sekolah. Ia tidak bisa tidak takjub dengan segala variasi ketololan yang tersaji di hadapannya. _Pengecut sekali_ ; apa yang bisa dikatakan berani dari menindas seseorang yang sepenuhnya tidak berdaya? Kedua alis Kei bertaut ketika ia tersenyum perlahan dengan satu sudut bibir. "Menyedihkan."

Ia memastikan itu cukup keras untuk didengar mereka semua, tanpa terkecuali. Dan karena ia bukanlah seorang pahlawan, ia mengabaikan langkah kaki tergesa-gesa yang mengikutinya dari belakang begitu kelompok kecil itu pontang-panting melarikan diri. Kei tahu bocah pendek itu mengikutinya dalam jarak aman, empat atau lima meter jauhnya dari punggungnya, namun ia hanya melempar lirikan mata diam-diam. Membiarkan. Langkah kakinya sedikit memelan walau ia tetap menjaga jarak di antara mereka, dan Kei kehilangan suara langkah tersebut tepat ketika mereka mencapai gerbang sekolah.

Tidak lama. Esoknya ia mendengar irama serupa tak jauh darinya. Lalu esok harinya juga. Segera saja Kei habis kesabaran di hari keempat; ia berbalik, mempersiapkan amunisinya yang biasa, sepaket kerutan sengit di antara kedua alis serta ekspresi yang menurut Akiteru mampu membuat segelas susu menjadi basi dalam sekejap, namun yang menyambutnya adalah tubuh kecil yang membungkuk dalam-dalam. Lalu ucapan terima kasih, diserukan dengan suara yang kelewat lirih, _untuk-yang-waktu-itu_.

Kei berpura-pura ia telah melupakan kejadian tersebut, namun karena temannya tak banyak dan karena secara teknis ia begitu buruk dalam bersosialisasi, ia menerima _popsicle_ yang disodorkan dalam gerakan yang nyaris-nyaris bingung. Rasa soda stroberi. Kei mengerjap ketika menatap bungkus es krim itu lekat-lekat, tak menyadari senyum lega yang seketika melebar di wajah Yamaguchi Tadashi.

.

.

 **ii.**

Mereka kemudian berkenalan, rupanya kelas mereka bersebelahan dan mereka berada di tingkat yang sama. Hanya perlu tiga hari hingga Kei menemukan dirinya berjalan bersisian dengan Yamaguchi setiap pagi.

 _Apa boleh buat_ , Kei tahu akan sangat tidak sopan jika ia mengusir keberadaan Yamaguchi, terutama ketika ia tak punya alasan yang kuat untuk itu. Toh rumah mereka berdekatan dan Yamaguchi, entah sejak kapan, telah memutuskan untuk selalu menunggu Kei di pertigaan kompleks perumahannya tepat pukul tujuh pagi. Dalam waktu singkat mereka larut dalam rutinitas yang mudah diikuti; Kei berjalan seraya membenamkan tangan di saku jaket, sementara Yamaguchi berceloteh riang di sampingnya, tentang tim voli junior mereka, tentang sepatu olahraga keren yang diberi diskon tiga puluh persen di toko kelontong dekat rumahnya, tentang macam-macam hal yang terkadang membuat Kei menyimak dalam ketertarikan.

Memiliki teman, seperti ceramah Akiteru beberapa bulan lalu, rupanya tak semerepotkan yang ia duga.

Dan karena ia adalah Tsukishima Kei yang mengamati segalanya dalam diam, Kei berpura-pura tak menyadari fakta bahwa pada hari-hari tertentu Yamaguchi akan menunggunya dengan wajah sembab serta kedua mata yang memerah. Ia juga mengabaikan memar-memar baru yang berusaha disembunyikan temannya itu di balik jaket panjang yang ditarik hingga menutupi punggung tangan, sebisa mungkin, membiarkan rasa penasarannya mengendap di tenggorokan.

 _Ada apa? Siapa lagi yang mengganggumu?_ Kei hampir yakin Yamaguchi selalu bersamanya setiap hari, sejak pagi dimulai hingga matahari membalut Miyagi dalam cahaya oranye-senjanya. Ada hari-hari ketika Kei bersikeras mengantar Yamaguchi hingga ke gerbang depan rumahnya, namun ia tak kunjung menemukan keganjilan apapun di perjalanan mereka. Teman-teman klub mereka juga bukanlah kelompok yang patut dicurigai; Kei yakin bahwa hanya ada _voli, voli, voli_ , di dalam otak obsesif mereka yang barangkali tak lebih besar dari biji kenari.

Kei membiarkan kecurigaannya itu bertahan hingga bertahun-tahun. Ia simpan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sampai kemudian kesabaran Kei habis di tahun kedua SMP-nya.

Pagi itu ia sengaja datang lebih dulu di pertigaan tempat mereka biasanya bertemu. Mata Kei memicing ketika ia melihat keberadaan Yamaguchi yang berjalan mendekatinya; wajah si anak lelaki yang memerah, juga memar keunguan yang kali ini tercetak di salah satu pipi sahabatnya tersebut, jelas mustahil luput dari pandangan. Kei merasakan letupan amarah yang aneh di dasar perutnya, ketika ia bergegas menghampiri Yamaguchi. Lengannya terulur, menarik anak lelaki itu dan menaikkan bagian lengan jaket Yamaguchi hingga ke siku.

"Tsukki…?"

Kei menelan ludah ketika melihat jajaran memar di sekujur lengan Yamaguchi. Ia bahkan lupa berkedip, hanya menatap nanar setiap warna yang menghiasi kulit anak lelaki itu lekat-lekat. Memar yang masih baru berwarna kuning pucat, sementara memar yang umurnya sudah berhari-hari kelihatan sewarna ungu kusam. Jumlahnya lebih dari satu, dimulai dari pergelangan tangan, dan Kei bersumpah ia juga bisa melihat sedikit memar yang mengintip di dekat tudung jaket Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi mungkin bisa merasakan telapak tangan Kei yang mendingin sekarang.

"Siapa?" Kei bergumam di bawah napasnya.

"B-Bukan—bukan siapa-siapa…"

"Siapa yang melakukan ini, Yamaguchi?" Pertanyaan itu kali ini lebih menyerupai geraman yang tertahan. Dalam benaknya bagaikan ada ingatan-ingatan usang yang terbangun—mendadak, berbagai kecurigaan bangkit lagi di dalam diri Kei: tentang mengapa Yamaguchi selalu berganti baju di toilet alih-alih ruang klub, tentang mengapa Yamaguchi selalu memakai seragam lengan panjang bahkan ketika matahari musim panas terasa demikian memanggang kulit.

 _Apa ini ulah anak-anak kelas sebelah? Bagian dari kelompok yang dulu mengganggu Yamaguchi di taman?_ Sulit untuk benar-benar mengakuinya namun Kei memiliki sisi protektif di dalam dirinya, dorongan untuk terus melindungi Yamaguchi sebisa mungkin, yang membuat Kei selalu melempar tatapan jengah tiap kali mereka berpapasan dengan beberapa sosok yang dulu pernah mengintimidasi Yamaguchi… walau akhirnya, setelah tahun demi tahun berlalu, Kei mendapati dirinya merasa lega diam-diam ketika seluruh gangguan tersebut berakhir.

Keberhasilan Kei dalam melindungi Yamaguchi adalah pencapaian yang menurutnya berharga—dan Kei sama sekali belum berencana untuk berhenti melakukan semua itu.

Maka Kei menunggu jawaban, kekeraskepalaan terpancar dari binar matanya, ia tak mengalihkan pandangan dari Yamaguchi barang sedetik pun.

.

.

 **iii.**

Yamaguchi bercerita dalam suara lirih, dan ketika mendengarnya Kei seakan-akan melupakan cara untuk bersuara. Ia kehabisan kata-kata. Mereka duduk bersisian di bangku yang tak terlalu jauh dari gedung olahraga sekolah, pukul tujuh kurang lima, ketika kabut masih menggantung demi menyambut pagi yang datang dengan malas-malasan. Kei mendengarkan kata 'ayah' itu terucap dalam bisikan, Yamaguchi mengujarkannya seolah satu kata itu terasa seperti besi panas di tenggorokan.

Ayah Yamaguchi adalah seorang pemabuk dengan kerja serabutan, dan ketika temperamennya terusik maka itu berarti kiamat kecil bagi Yamaguchi Tadashi serta sang ibu. Botol sake dilempar hingga membentur dinding dan pecah berkeping-keping, ibunya pernah dilarikan ke rumah sakit dan harus mendapatkan belasan jahitan di kening akibat kepala yang dibenturkan keras-keras ke lantai oleh sang ayah. _Aku beruntung karena hanya mendapat memar_ , begitu pembelaan Yamaguchi di akhir ceritanya, sesuatu yang tak repot-repot dipertimbangkan oleh logika Tsukishima Kei. Ia menyimpan amarahnya dalam jemari yang terkepal selagi mendengarkan cerita tersebut; pada banyak hal, pada Yamaguchi Tadashi yang berani-beraninya merahasiakan semua itu dari Kei hingga detik ini, tetapi terutama pada keparat yang menjadi tokoh utama dari cerita sahabatnya tersebut.

"Kau tak melaporkan si brengsek itu pada polisi?"

Yamaguchi menggeleng, senyum lemah menggantung di bibirnya. "Ayah tidak akan menyukai gagasan itu." Matanya masih menolak menatap Kei, sedari tadi terarah ke masing-masing lututnya yang agak gemetar. "K-Kau tahu, Tsukki? Aku takut. Ayah mungkin akan melukai Ibu dengan lebih parah, jika ada yang berani-beraninya melaporkan…"

"Tapi, kau—"

 _Kau terluka. Dan, beritahu aku, bagaimana cara supaya aku_ berhasil _untuk tidak peduli?_ Kei merapatkan bibir, menatap memar berikut luka-luka di lengan Yamaguchi yang beberapa hari lalu mungkin sempat mengucurkan sedikit darah, dan dalam benaknya ia banyak berpikir. Menimbang-nimbang kemungkinan, potensi jalan keluar, solusi, selagi ia berusaha meredakan gemetar yang masih tersisa di ujung-ujung jarinya sendiri. Tangan Yamaguchi terasa sama dinginnya ketika menyentuh punggung tangan Kei, ia diam saat jemarinya digenggam.

"Tapi bagaimanapun," Kei tak melihatnya, namun ia bisa _mendengar_ senyuman lemah itu dari suara Yamaguchi. "dia masih ayahku, Tsukki."

Seakan energi yang tersisa di dalam dirinya telah tumpah dan menguap begitu saja di udara, Kei hanya mampu menganggukkan kepala. Bahkan meskipun tak ada persetujuan dalam dirinya. Bahkan meskipun Kei, dengan sepenuh hati, begitu ingin membawa pergi Yamaguchi Tadashi sejauh mungkin dari kota, menyelamatkan sahabatnya itu selagi kemarahan masih mendominasi di dalam dirinya.

Ia merasa tak berdaya. Baru pertama kali ini Kei memahami bahwa rasa takut seseorang ternyata bisa menular.

.

.

 **iv.**

Karasuno. Kelas 1 SMA. Dan meski ia tak pernah betul-betul menyadari, Kei Tsukishima masih mempertahankan banyak hal. Harga dirinya yang setinggi cakrawala. Kekeraskepalaannya. Emosinya yang berubah hambar akibat kebohongan-kebohongan Akiteru. Dan, tentu saja, Yamaguchi Tadashi.

"T-Tsukki, sudah kubilang kalau… tidak usah, kan."

Kei merengut. Mereka sama-sama duduk bersila di ruang klub voli Karasuno, bersebelahan, ujung lutut bersentuhan ketika ia mengulurkan tangan untuk menggulung lengan seragam Yamaguchi. "Apanya?" Berpura-pura tolol ia bertanya lewat suara datar, kerutan di keningnya bertambah ketika ia melihat lecet yang agak parah di dekat siku. " _Sudah kubilang juga_ , kalau luka-luka semacam ini akan infeksi jika terus dibiarkan."

"Yah…" Yamaguchi mengusap belakang lehernya sendiri, suatu kebiasaan ketika temannya itu kehabisan argumen untuk mendebat pendapat Kei. "Tapi, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu terus-terusan—"

"Tidak repot." Kei menukas ringan, menutup adu pendapat mereka sambil berpura-pura tak peduli dengan daun telinganya yang terasa sedikit menghangat. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan kapas dari dalam kotak P3K milik klub, membasahinya dengan cairan antiseptik. Ia bekerja dengan ringkas, telaten, dalam keheningan, telah terbiasa dengan _ritual_ ini sejak kelas 2 SMP. Ya, tidak ada yang berubah dari situasi Yamaguchi. Ayahnya masihlah Si Brengsek yang sama, orang dewasa tanpa otak yang menghadirkan ketakutan permanen dalam diri Yamaguchi (dan mungkin diri Kei juga, namun ia tak ingin mengakuinya) setiap hari. Hanya ini yang dapat Kei lakukan: mengobati, sambil memastikan luka-luka itu tak lebih parah dari memar dan lecet. Menyedihkan, Kei merasa dirinya berubah menjadi seseorang yang semakin pengecut setiap harinya, tetapi ini jauh lebih baik daripada tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Sakit?" Ini satu lagi kebiasaan Kei. Ia tahu Yamaguchi hanya akan menjawabnya lewat gelengan kepala tetapi ia tetap bertanya, memastikan, genggamannya pada lengan Yamaguchi melembut sedikit selagi ia mengoleskan antiseptik pada lecet di siku si _middle blocker_. "Kau tak perlu ikut latihan pagi kalau tidak sanggup."

Usulannya dibalas dengan pipi yang agak menggembung. Itu juga, biasa. "Tsukki, mana mungkin aku bolos latihan. Kau tahu kan, sebentar lagi turnamen musim semi!"

"Hm."

"Lagipula, setelah diobati olehmu biasanya lukanya tidak terasa lagi." Senyum konyol itu lagi. Kei melirik dari ekor mata, berusaha tak menganggap ekspresi Yamaguchi sebagai sesuatu yang manis. Alih-alih Kei menggerutu tak jelas di balik rahang yang terkatup, ia menempelkan kapas pada luka lecet yang telah dibersihkan, lalu menempelkan plester di sisi-sisi kapas tersebut.

"Terserah kau sajalah." Ia menghela napas, kemudian beralih menatap satu lagi lecet di pelipis Yamaguchi. Itu adalah salah satu lecet yang paling parah, telah berhenti mengeluarkan darah namun kini berwarna ungu-kemerahan. Kei merasakan afeksi yang teraduk bersama kecemasan pekat di dalam dirinya ketika ia menangkap senyum penuh terima kasih itu di sudut-sudut bibir Yamaguchi. Rasa sesak itu, ketidakberdayaan itu, perlahan memanjat naik ke tenggorokan Kei. Namun lagi-lagi ia berusaha mengabaikan.

"…aku khawatir." Kei bergumam sangat pelan ketika sebelah tangannya menangkup sisi wajah Yamaguchi, sementara satu tangannya yang lain mengoleskan kapas berbalut antiseptik pada pelipis Yamaguchi. Tatapan mata Kei menghindari arah pandang si sahabat, sekarang terarah penuh-penuh pada bagian tepi lecet yang tengah diobatinya. Bibir Kei membentuk garis tipis, rapat; sekian tahun berlalu dan ia selalu merasa ada gumpalan kapas di kerongkongannya ketika ia berusaha mengungkapkan isi hatinya dengan benar.

Jemari Yamaguchi terasa lebih hangat dari telapak tangan Kei, ketika pemuda itu menekan punggung tangan Kei yang masih menangkup pipinya.

"Aku tahu." Senyuman penuh keraguan itu kembali ke wajah Yamaguchi dan Kei tak menyukainya. "Maaf, Tsukki."

.

.

 **v.**

Bintang sedingin es menaburi langit; musim panas bagai berakhir dengan terburu-buru. Dari jendela kamarnya, Kei menatap bulan yang separuh tertutupi awan, matanya melamun sementara tugas liburannya terbuka begitu saja di atas meja belajar. Dan karena itulah Kei sedikit terkejut ketika merasakan ponselnya bergetar di dekat siku. Ada satu pesan yang berkedip muncul di layar.

Kei membuka notifikasi itu, pupil matanya melebar ketika ia membaca pesan pendek yang tertera di sana. Buru-buru ia menyakukan ponsel ke celana, _headphone_ ditaruh di meja, kemudian ia menaikkan posisi kacamatanya yang agak merosot ketika menuruni tangga.

"Yamaguchi." Kei memberi jawaban singkat pada sang ibu yang bertanya dari dapur, tak butuh waktu lama hingga ia membuka pintu depan dengan gerakan agak tergesa.

"…Tsukki."

Yamaguchi mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk begitu mereka berdiri berhadapan. Ada senyum samar di wajahnya namun lewat sekali lihat saja Kei tahu bahwa itu merupakan salah satu senyum Yamaguchi yang dikenalnya—senyum ketika Yamaguchi sedang berada di ujung tangis, namun sedang berusaha menahan diri. Senyum yang familiar di mata Kei, karena sejak tahun terakhir mereka di sekolah dasar, Yamaguchi telah memutuskan untuk menghapus label 'Tadashi Si Cengeng' sebisa mungkin. Berusaha tidak menangis ketika terjatuh dan mendapat lecet di kedua lutut; berusaha tidak menangis ketika upacara kelulusan SD empat tahun lalu, meski ketika itu Yamaguchi berakhir terisak-isak dengan wajah konyol, menyeka hidungnya yang memerah dengan lengan seragam ketika mereka berjalan pulang bersama.

Ya, resolusi Yamaguchi memanglah inisiatif yang bagus, Kei menghargai itu, kalau saja diikuti oleh usaha yang setimpal. Kei terdiam menatap Yamaguchi, dengan mudah ia bisa tahu bahwa tangis tersebut telah menunggu di ekor mata sahabatnya. "Kenapa?" Kei bertanya dengan hati-hati, insting membuat ia refleks mencermati tubuh Yamaguchi, mencari-cari luka baru yang mungkin ada di sana. Ia mendekat, tangan meraih lengan Yamaguchi nyaris tanpa berpikir, menarik kain jaket pemuda tersebut dan menggulungnya sampai ke siku. Memastikan. "Ayahmu lagi?"

"Aku…" Tidak ada anggukan maupun gelengan; Yamaguchi hanya bergumam, kepala tertunduk ketika ia menarik lengannya dari genggaman Kei. "A-aku tidak apa-apa, Tsukki."

"Lalu?"

"…tapi Ayah dan Ibu bertengkar di rumah." Selirih apapun suara Yamaguchi kini, Kei masih dapat mendengar nada bicaranya yang gemetar. "Melempar barang. Vas di ruang tengah pecah, p-potongannya mengenai tangan Ibu—"

Yamaguchi kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, seakan ia ingin percaya bahwa dirinya sedang mengatakan kebohongan yang tidak masuk akal. "Dan ayah sedang mabuk. Tidak peduli dengan tangan Ibu yang berdarah." Kegetiran merambat pada suara Yamaguchi, perlahan, membuat Kei menegakkan punggung selagi kegusaran terbangun di dalam dirinya. "Lalu ayah berteriak, m-memaki Ibu, memakiku, mengatakan bahwa Ayah sama sekali tak menginginkanku, b-bahwa aku ini hanya… anak yang merepotkan…"

Saat itulah Kei tahu, bukan hanya suara Yamaguchi yang gemetar. Pemuda itu memeluk dirinya sendiri seolah temperatur mendadak turun drastis, bibirnya pucat di bawah sinar lemah bulan, ujung kalimatnya meredup menjadi bisikan seakan-akan Yamaguchi tak lagi memiliki sisa energi di dalam dirinya untuk berkata-kata. Saat itulah Kei tahu, ada sesuatu yang patah di dalam diri Yamaguchi.

"Tsukki." Yamaguchi mengangkat wajahnya setelah tertunduk lama. Kei Tsukishima bisa melihat jejak air mata di pipi sahabatnya itu, dan setiap gestur Yamaguchi bagai meneriakkan seluruh keputusasaannya, ( _sudahlah, aku menyerah_ , _sudahlah, sudahlahsudahlahsudahlah—_ ) bahkan meskipun Yamaguchi berusaha mempertahankan senyuman tipis di wajah. "Apa aku memang merepotkan dan tidak diinginkan?"

Kei hanya bisa terpaku. Entah mengapa, butuh usaha keras hanya untuk menggeleng samar.

"…jangan—" Suaranya sendiri terdengar parau begitu lolos dari tenggorokan. "Jangan menanyakan hal konyol seperti itu." Karena ia bukanlah seseorang yang pintar menghibur, hanya itu yang berhasil terujar. Lengannya beku di sisi tubuh, terulur, tetapi ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa dengan ujung jemarinya yang bersentuhan dengan udara kosong.

Kei menelan ludah, menatap Yamaguchi Tadashi dengan mata menyipit.

Butuh keberanian yang besar untuk menyentuh lengan Yamaguchi, untuk menarik pemuda itu ke dalam pelukan, tapi ia tetap melakukannya. Kei membiarkan kening Yamaguchi bersandar di pundaknya, membiarkan kausnya basah karena air mata yang belum berhenti mengalir. Ada sekian detik yang membuatnya bimbang, tentang apakah ia harus memberi saran atau menyuarakan penghiburan lainnya, tetapi Kei memutuskan bahwa untuk malam ini kata-kata adalah pedang bermata dua untuknya. Maka ia hanya mengeratkan pelukan. Maka ia mengusapkan jemari pada rambut berantakan Yamaguchi, bertanya-tanya dalam hati sejak kapan Yamaguchi menjadi sekurus ini—sejak kapan ia menyimpan pemikiran bahwa ia tidak ingin melepaskan pelukan ini sampai ia bisa memastikan Yamaguchi aman dari jangkauan ayah brengseknya yang pemabuk itu.

Ia ingin melindungi. Tetapi ia masih enam belas tahun dan dunia di sekitar mereka bagaikan hutan gelap yang menyimpan ancaman. Membuatnya merasa kerdil, tak aman, dan ia tak tahu lagi harus mempercayai siapa di sana. Kebohongan Akiteru masih mengendap dalam kepalanya bagai racun yang masam dan berbau busuk, maka perlindungan orang dewasa bukanlah pilihan lagi untuknya, untuk mereka—

Tapi ia ingin melindungi.

"Sssh." Ia menepuk puncak kepala Yamaguchi, berusaha menenangkan lewat gerakan selembut yang ia bisa, ketika sahabatnya itu tersedak akibat isakannya sendiri. Ibu jarinya mengusap air mata di pipi Yamaguchi dengan canggung, kedua pundaknya tegang akibat tak terbiasa dengan seluruh gestur penuh afeksi ini.

Kei bisa merasakan Yamaguchi memeluknya balik setelah menit-menit berlalu dalam keheningan. Bisa mendengar 'maaf, Tsukki' yang teredam di balik tulang lehernya.

"…aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana, kau tahu." Kei bergumam, suaranya serak, kalimat barusan lebih persis bisikan tepat di samping telinga Yamaguchi Tadashi. "Jangan bersikap seakan-akan aku tidak menginginkanmu."

Kei ingin menghitung kata-katanya itu sebagai sebuah janji.

.

.

 **vi.**

Cara dunia bekerja kadang-kadang memang mengejutkannya.

Ia masih tak percaya, segalanya bisa selesai semudah cara kelinci menghilang di balik topi seorang pesulap. Dua bulan sejak Yamaguchi menangis di depan gerbang rumah keluarga Tsukishima, ayah Yamaguchi menghilang tanpa kabar, pergi begitu saja dari rumah tanpa meninggalkan surat maupun pesan lisan. Lalu tiga bulan berlalu dan tak ada tanda-tanda pria itu akan kembali. Memar-memar terakhir telah menghilang sepenuhnya dari lengan Yamaguchi, luka lecet dan goresan menjadi guratan samar yang dilapisi kulit baru seiring kedatangan musim dingin ke kota.

Tanda tanya besar menggantung di balik kepergian mendadak tersebut, namun Yamaguchi bercerita bahwa ibunya tak pernah menangis lagi setiap malam, dan Kei bisa melihat kelegaan perlahan-lahan mulai terpancar di wajah pemuda tersebut. Badai telah pergi, sekarang saatnya untuk membereskan puing-puing yang berserakan; saatnya untuk bergerak maju kembali. Hanya saja, _sampai kapan?_ Kadang Kei dihantui keragu-raguan, tak yakin apakah kedamaian ini akan bertahan lama. Mimpi buruk selalu menemukan jalan menuju alam bawah sadarmu, datang mengendap-endap pada detik-detik yang tak pernah kau perkirakan, dan Kei pikir ada beberapa _kenyataan_ yang mengandung kengerian serupa. _Kenyataan_ yang, terkadang, jauh lebih buruk dari mimpi semata. Apa yang bisa dilakukannya ketika _kenyataan_ itu kembali mendatangi Yamaguchi?

Sentuhan di jemari tangannya menyentak Kei kembali ke kenyataan. Kei menunduk, melihat jari-jari Yamaguchi perlahan menautkan telapak tangan mereka, tangan pemuda itu terasa hangat sekali di kulitnya. Mereka berjalan bersisian, selagi Yamaguchi menyandarkan sisi kepalanya sebentar pada bahu Kei.

"Jangan melamun, Tsukki. Saljunya tebal, bisa-bisa kakimu terperosok." Yamaguchi terkekeh setelah peringatan tersebut, kemudian menengadah dan memberi Kei sebaris cengiran. Salah satu keriangan Yamaguchi yang sudah lama tak ia jumpai, jenis senyum yang membuat ekor mata pemuda tersebut menyipit.

Kei menghembuskan napasnya yang membentuk awan-awan tipis di udara, kemudian tersenyum samar pada pemuda di sampingnya.

 _Ia tidak akan pergi kemana pun._

Setidaknya, meski mereka masih memijak pada dunia yang serupa dengan hutan gelap tanpa berkas cahaya sedikit pun, Kei telah memutuskan bahwa ia akan terus mempertahankan janjinya.

.

.

.

 **end**

.

.

 **a/n: terima kasih telah membaca! Ini fanfiksi one-shot Tsukkiyama saya yang pertama, semoga suka dan jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk memberi feedback ya, supaya saya bisa memperbaiki di fic-fic saya yang selanjutnya :") salam kenal juga untuk para author veteran di fandom ini, mohon bantuannya, senpai-tachi! Hehe.**

 **Oh ya, kalau mau fangirling Haikyuu! bareng, boleh follow saya lho di twitter: _kintsukuroi, sekalian kenalan juga :"D**


End file.
